Hollywood's Fame
The plot In an alternate universe where cats and humans are friends, a small kit called Hollykit dreams of being a movie star. But, when trouble starts at the movie studio. Recording issues, awkward moments, major problems, call Hollypaw survive this? Read to find out (soon). '' uh they've also anthro cats Coding I got this coding from Ivyne/Hazy's coding dump. A role model Hollykit had always wanted to be a movie star. Ever other kits had teased her, being lame and why not be a warrior instead. But once Hollykit saw a famous cat called Flashlight, she wouldn't let it go. Flashlight had earns fame, lots of fans and trillions of dollars for being the star of the movie, Warriors of the night. Her mother, father, sister and brothers all kept on telling how silly it was. But Hollykit wouldn't let it go... The promise Her mother and father, Brighthaze and Leapfoot had just gotten home from work and they said they had 'exciting news'. Hollykit wondered what this was, but it wasn't something good. "Great news kits!" said Leapfoot. He pawed an ad sheet that read: ''Warriors Training Academy. Her two brothers and sister looked at the sheet in awe. "We'd like to go there!" they said excitedly. Leapfoot and Brighthaze gave each other a 'look' and sighed. They knew little Hollykit wouldn't enjoy Warrior stuff, normally like the other kits. Finally, Brighthaze mewed, "Hollykit, darling, we know you love acting and being a movie star. So me and daddy have decided to send you to this;" she shoved an ad sheet to Hollykit. This time, Hollykit was very pleased. The ad read, Junior Movie Stars Training Camp! Become a famous Movie Star! Goes for Sunday-Tuesday. Now Hollykit was giddy with excitement. She squealed happily as her siblings rolled their eyes. "But," put in Leapfoot, "If you fail, you will go to the Warriors Training Academy ''without complaining. Got it?" Now she was scared. ''Gulp. "Alright." she answered. So that's how Hollykit managed to try to get in the Junior Movie Stars Training Camp ''thingy. Or whatever. Together Hollykit couldn't wait until Sunday, when the movie star training camp started. Unfortunately, today was Friday, so there were two more days. She also felt kinda sad because her two friends, Amberkit and Glowkit weren't going to be there. Hollykit was sad. Becasue they were great advice givers and helped with emotional life problems. Later that day, Hollykit texted Amberkit: 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE From: Hollykit Heh amberkit! Im sorri but on sunday 2 tuesday im going to movie star camp an i wont see u. berry sorri bout dat 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE From: Amberkit omg hollykit youre gonna we so surprised 2 hear dis; im going 2! isnt dat great! extra awesomeness - glowkits coming 2!! :D 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE From: Hollykit WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!! R U SERIOUS????????????? DATS AWESOME!! 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE From: Amberkit yeesh im serious :) see u dehere!! 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE From: Hollykit bye!!! good luck with little baby bro <3 :P 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE From: Amberkit lol Hollykit put her phone down excitedly. Yeesh, Amberkit and Glowkit were going to be movie stars as well! It was perfect! Just for one thing... She had to audition for the junior camp finals, if she wanted to be a real movie star! The sheet clearly this time, Hollykit looked at the sheet. It read: ''Junior Movie Stars Training Camp! Become a famous Movie Star! Goes for Sunday-Tuesday. On Tuesday, the final day of camp, the whole camp will have auditions for who is the best actor. Whoever wins that will go to the Celebrities of acting and movie-staring and then will go to the Advanced Junior finals, along with some other kids. If they succeed, they will become an actor Hollykit sighed. She never knew it was THIS hard to be a voice actor. I guess life is hard, Hollykit thought. The popular group Sunday morning had arrived after what seemed like years. Hollykit was super excited, and the governour of child rights re-named Hollypaw, and her siblings were re-named Dustpaw, Creampaw and Lightpaw. Firstly, Hollypaw's parents dropped her siblings at the Warriors Training Academy. ''They were smirking about her when they drove away. "You'll have to take the bus," said Brighthaze, as they dropped her off. "Bye little one." She and Leapfoot waved at her. Hollypaw got on the bus and scanned it. Amberkit and Glowkit weren't here get. So she got on a random seat. She looked around, seeing who was going to ''Junior Movie Stars Training Camp. ''A group of attractive toms sat at the back. Some sassy she-cats were gossiping. Hollypaw then saw familiar pelts. It was Amberkit and Glowkit! "Hey Amberkit! Hey Glowkit!" Hollypaw excitedly meowed. They exchanged confused glances. "Amberkit and Glowkit? Who are they?" the two she-cats answered. "We're ''Amberpaw and Glowpaw. I'm guessing you're Hollypaw?" Hollypaw laughed. Her friends were the best at jokes. "Hi guys," she meowed. Then the bus driver started to say, "Seatbelts on, everycat?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!" ____________________________________________________________________________ Everyone seemed to be gossiping or talking the entire ride. Glowpaw was reading and Amberpaw was sleeping. Hollypaw decided it would be rude to interrupt Glowpaw's reading and Amberpaw's sleeping. So she decided to gossip instead. "Oh, hai peeps," said a pretty silver tabby, "I'm, like, Silverpaw, the greatest and prettiest she-cat in the bus, and I'm like, a model." A quiet brown tabby with glasses passed Silverpaw and her group. They started smickering. "OMG, who in the world are you? Those glasses are like, SO tacky that I would rather fall off a bridge!" Everycat laughed. The tom slowly walked away, humiliated. Whoah, Hollypaw thought. Those must be the 'mean popular' group. I hate those! Then, they arrived. At Junior Movie Stars Training Camp. Events and tours Hollypaw stared in awe. This place was AMAZINg! So much bling everywhere! The big building was the best. A cute gray tabby came and smiled at the camp cats. "Welcome!" he said. "I'm Raindrop, your tour guide until Tuesday. If you want to ask any questions, feel free!" He had the sweetest voice ever, it made Hollypaw dizzy with awe. "So these," he said, "Are the cabins. Cabins are in groups of 12 cats, in bunk beds. she-cats and toms are not allowed to visit each others' cabins." He told them about the acting-studio and the dining hall, and the Great Mountain of remembered actors. Famous actors' statues were built there. Hollypaw saw Flashlight's statue, staring at it in love and awe. Amberpaw was mooning over the brown tabby with glasses eariler 'the popular group' had teased. Hollypaw had just rolled her eyes. After that, Raindrop took them to the dining hall, in the main block. Hollypaw, Glowpaw and Amberpaw sat on an empty table. Did I mention there was a stage in the dining room? Oh whatever. A huge, fat mottled tom with blue eyes went onto the stage. He got a microphone and bellowed: "Greetings, fellow, um...students. My name is Mr. mudrock. Welcome to Junior Movie Stars Training Camp! Here you can learn how to be one, and as you have heard, there are some finals on Tuesday afternoon. Whoever passes the test will go into the finals! Some also events are happening! Please read the timetable." Hollypaw realized that a orange she-cat had handed out some small brochure that read Timetable of Junior Movie Stars training Camp. ''She flipped it open. It read: ''Sunday * Students arrive, little tour - 6:00pm * Dinner - 6:30pm * Fun games - 7:00pm * Sleep- 9:30pm Monday * Breakfast - 7:30am * Voice-acting auditions (level of group) - 8:00am * Practicing the min-play - 9:00am * Lunch - 12:00pm * Nature walk - 12:30pm * mini-play rehearsal - 2:00pm * mini-play present - 5:00pm * Dinner - 6:00pm * The Dancing-acting Ball - 6:30pm (every girl and guy MUST ''have a dance partner) * Sleep - 9:00pm ''Tuesday * Breakfast - 8:00am * Voice actors can sign-up for the finals - 8:30am * Game hours - 9:00am * Lunch - 12:00pm * Voice-acting finals - 12:30pm * Goodbye - 2:00pm Hollypaw looked up from the paper. Amberpaw was crazily squealing. "Dancing with bois!" she screams in joy. "What kind of hot boys will be here?" Hollypaw rolled her eyes. Amberpaw was so boy-crazy. "I see," Mr. Mudrock continued. "That you're all tired from the trip. Help yourselves with all of this food." The chefs started bringing the plates of food over, just like a restaurant. "Wow!" Glowpaw breathed. "This is amazing!" The food was really yummy too. Amberpaw mewed with a mouth stuffed with food, "I rate this place FIVE STARS!" "Wow," Hollypaw burped loudly as she finished her chicken. "It is pretty good though. As if they weren't stuffed, the cooks gave them desert, chocolate ice-cream! Cabins and cousins Soon, after everyone had finished eating, Mr. Mudrock said: "Alright everyone. You put all your stuff in your cabins. Young Raindrop has the list. Meet him at the Cabins' field. All 157 students raced to the area and got their stuff. "I hope we're in the same group." Glowpaw murmured. Then her eyes brightened. "Did you know I have a cousin that came here! A small blue-gray she-cat was waving in their direction. "Steampaw!" Glowpaw mewed. "It's great to see you!" Steampaw looked at Hollypaw and Amberpaw. "You must be Glowpaw's friends, Hollypaw and Amberpaw!" The two she-cats nodded. Just when Hollypaw was going to talk to her, Raindrop starting talking. "Hel-lo, everyone! I'm assigning your cabins! First, let's start off with the boys..." The she-cats moaned boredily as they half-listened to the names. Finally, Raindrop called out, "Girls! Cabin 1: Silverpaw, Burnpaw, Blondepaw, Angelpaw, Shiningpaw, Starpaw, Lightpaw, Brightpaw, Lightning, Whiskerpaw, Fluffypaw, Mothpaw!" The 'popular group' (you know what I'll just call them the popular group/girls) sashayed over to their cabin and started gossiping. "cabin 2: Steampaw," Hollypaw and Glowpaw looked sadly at her, "Leappaw, Skypaw, Swirlpaw, Sparkpaw, Leafpaw, Larkpaw, Lionpaw, Birdpaw, Wingpaw, Spottedpaw, Briarpaw, Hollpaw!" Hollypaw stared at her friends in shock and sadness. They gave a look that said, at least you're with Steampaw. She looked at her. Steampaw gave her a small smile and nodded. Cabinmates When the two reached cabin 2, it was awesome. The bunk beds were luxury, and it even had an annoucement speaker! Then the speaker started annoucing. "Attention, all campers! Please report to the main hall right now!" They started to head out. Cabin 1, please sit here, cabin 2, please sit here..." Raindrop was saying. Cabin 2 sat on some chairs. They all stared at each other. Finally, a brown flecked she-cat started to talk. "So! Um hi, I'm Larkpaw and I live in the RainClan area with Lionpaw, Sparkpaw and Leafpaw!" They all had introduced themselves. Leappaw was the cousin of the clan leader's son, Blazepaw, and she had two newborn siblings called Waterkit and Sunrisekit. Skypaw was best friends with Wingpaw, and they lived in the BeachClan area. Swirlpaw was friends with Flashlight's cousin, who Hollypaw instantly liked. Birdpaw was a nerd and loved reading. Spottedpaw and Briarpaw came from a faraway place called SnowClan, and they came to see how life was like here. Streampaw introduced herself, and Hollypaw did too. Soon after they had finished, an announcement came. "Attention, all campers! Please proceed to the beach." Everyone glanced at each other. They didn't know where the beach was! But then Larkpaw said, "Don't worry! I know where it is!" So they followed her. Murderer in the dark The group walked to the beach. It wasn't one of those giant, awesome cool beaches, just a small little beach. "Hello everyone!" Raindrop called. "It's game time, we're playing Murderer In The Dark!" "These are the rules!" He handed some sheets to cats. Briarpaw had a sheet. "Look1" she mewed. The sheet read: Murderer in the dark A fun teamwork game played at The Junior Movie Stars Training Camp! Here are the rules: # Every cabin is a team! Use teamwork! # In murderer in the dark, your team has to tag members of other teams. If a member of your team gets tagged, with a prisoner capturer, they are a prisoner in your mini camp. # To free prisoners, you must sneak into the their camp and tag them back with your prisoner-free tool. '' # ''The last team that remains is the winner! "That sounds cool!" Steampaw commented. Then her eyes darkened. "We'll be versing Amberpaw and Glowpaw." she mewed glumly. Hollypaw sighed darkly. She didn't want to verse her best friends. "Ready," Raindrop mewed, "set, go!" The teams started to race off. "We'll each have a partner," Larkpaw murmured. "That works best, and I've been at this camp before." Hollypaw nodded to Steampaw, as she nodded back. The rest of cabin 2 partnered up. A bush rustled. "Look!" Steampaw hissed. A dark gray tabby tom was looking lost, as he walked over as he yelled. "Shrewpaw? Shrewpaw!" The two she-cat lunged for the tom, who yowled in surprise. "You're our prisoner," Hollypaw meowed grimly. They escorted him back to their mini camp. Wingpaw and Skypaw were there, with a calico she-cat. Wingpaw's eyes lit up. "Great! You're captured one!" Birdpaw's mottled brown pelt flashed behind. "I'm guarding," the nerdy she-cat meowed Steampaw and Hollypaw had soon captured many cats, and were the last surviving team. Raindrop blew his airhorn. "Cabin 2 is the winner!" he yowled. Missed Everyone in cabin 2 was all jolly and happy, getting an extra-yummy steak dinner for tomorrow. They had sang songs by the campfire, and told ghost stories. The counselors ordered everyone to go to bed now. Leappaw had grabbed a copy of the timetable. Everyone had settled down. Steampaw and Hollypaw had become close friends, and shared a bunk, which Hollypaw was at the top. Their cabin was meant to have 12 kids, but Birdpaw had no bed to sleep in, so instead had to sleep in the teachers' cottage. Hollypaw was drifting off into sleep when Swirlpaw started to cry. "What's wrong, Swirlpaw?" asked Leafpaw. "I miss my mum," sniffed Swirlpaw. "I--want to go home." Hollypaw wasn't the best confronter, but she didn't want to do nothing. "Swirlpaw," she meowed. "You're been very brave so far, even if I've only known for a day," Swirlpaw sniffed, but nodded. Hollypaw continued. "If you're been away for a day from your family, that's impressive! Think how proud they would be of you if you stayed for the whole camp." The gray apprentice stopped sobbing. She frowned for a moment, then smiled. "You're right, Hollypaw," she smiled. "I do need to be brave. Your warrior name should be Hollyheart." Hollypaw blushed. "Thanks, Swirlpaw." The fluffy apprentice grinned, as she started to snore. Hollypaw was proud of herself. Her cabinmates were happy about it. The mean gals Coming soon Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress